Futon
by spero spiro
Summary: Never mind that it had no meaning to her before he came along, it was the man who slept in it that made the futon Kaoru's favorite haven.


**Futon**

**Note: Yes, there is a story behind this story, and if you're interested in reading it, I'll write it at the end, after you've read it, so you can make the parallels. I'm actually very excited about this one, because it takes something I think about and makes it into a story that everyone can enjoy, and see how I think about it. Many thanks to Koishii Sweet, for without her, I'd never have made the connection that made this story possible.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue...**

Kaoru breathed in relief as she slid the shoji shut, now that the coast was clear for her to perform her strange tradition. Her hands opened up the futon in Kenshin's room and gently made it up, then laid down on it, breathing in his smell.

She sighed, knowing how strangely erotic it was to think of her safest haven as a man's bed... but that wasn't exactly why she so loved it.

She curled up slowly, hands gripping the mattress as she took in another long breath. His smell really was nice, sort of a mix of warm... something. She couldn't even describe the feeling that seemed to dull her senses when she lay in the cool futon that still held some of Kenshin's aura.

It was an old futon; one she'd had for so long, but never had had a use until Kenshin arrived at the dojo. And now it was her favorite place to be.

Tae had once asked her where her proverbial 'happy place' was, and had jokingly asked if it was Kenshin's bed. Of course it had been a joke, but Kaoru wasn't a very good liar about such things. Tae had teased her as she tried to explain exactly what she felt about it.

She rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes, face buried into the depths of the cushion. Things were so confusing. She couldn't think straight when he was around, but could never find a way to make herself clear without making a fool of herself.

Another inhaling breath to calm her.

She had really smelled it for the first time, with the realization that she truly did love him, when he had come to say farewell to her before going to Kyoto. It was a spicy scent that tickled her nostrils, but soothed her as if she could fall into it and become lost in it.

She sighed and thought more about how things were... Their relationship was so complicated, especially after the whole Enishi affair. She had thought that things would change between them afterwards...

But, naturally, it hadn't.

It was strange, and erotic, that she loved to lie in the bed of the man she loved... but she didn't _intend_ for it to be so. It just was. She felt safe, protected, and completely surrounded by the aura of the man she trusted with her entire being.

She knew she would trust him with her body, and had already, whether he really knew it or no, with her fragile heart. If only she knew he wouldn't break it, as he had come so close to before.

Even as the thoughts passed through her head, she felt herself give into the feeling of safety and sleepiness that had so suddenly overcome her.

I have time... Kenshin's out... and Yahiko's out... She thought, her eyes sliding shut. Just a little while... It won't hurt...

Kenshin felt eerie, stepping into the gate of the dojo. It was eerily quiet, even though Kaoru was home.

"Maybe she went out..." He muttered out loud to himself, setting the bucket with tofu in it onto the kitchen counter.

He sensed something inside the dojo, and, oddly enough, in his room. His brow furrowed for a moment in confusion as he stepped quietly down the hall, hand near the hilt of his sword.

It didn't feel like a danger... the person seemed to have their ki at complete rest as he approached the room, sliding the shoji open slowly and his eyes widened slightly, and his face fell into a smile.

He picked up a blanket from a corner and gently set it over the sleeping girl. She really did look peaceful as she slept, there was no need to wake her.

As he padded out of the room, heading back into the kitchen to prepare dinner, his smile turned inward.

**Note: Okay, the story is basically the same... Koishii-chan asked me what my happy place was, and I ended up saying it was the bed of the guy I love... yeah... it was weird... But I kinda explained my self the same way as Kaoru did... see? Please review! **


End file.
